


A Smashing Christmas

by Sokorra



Series: Madison [4]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison Wills celebrates her first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smashing Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> (notes from when it was originally posted on Christmas) I’m writing a series of drabbles for Christmas for my followers. This one was inspired by the fact that my sister found out she was having a baby girl on Monday. (
> 
> So here’s a short moment in Derek & Ivy’s lives.

“I can’t believe this,” Derek muttered glancing at the clock. It was 2 am. He knew that infants supposively cried alot at night, but it had been only 3 hours since he got to sleep and that had been the longest he had been able to sleep since they brought Madison home from the hospital.

“Clearly she knows our normal hours,” Ivy grumbled from her side of the bed. It was true. During a show, it was often that they would be out at work till early in the morning. But they weren’t on a show right now. Ivy was essentially on maternity leave, with the play she directed being on hiatus while she gave birth. He was still in rehearsal for his latest musical, one Eileen had taken a shine to. It wasn’t too bad, though it didn’t hold the same level of talent that his last two projects did.

“Who’s turn is it?”

“Does it matter?” Ivy said getting up. “if she’s hungry I need to get up anyway.” He shrugged, allowing himself to sink into the soft pillow again

He opened an eye a few minutes later as he heard his girlfriend’s voice softly singing to the baby. Getting up, he walked to the nursery doorway and stood there unnoticed, as she walked with the baby, back and forth. He smiled softly at the sight.

He had never imagined kids. It wasn’t that he really hated the idea, he had just never imagined himself as a father. It hadn’t really hit him that was what was happening until August when the found out the baby’s gender. Ivy had been four months pregnant, and had insisted that he come to her appointment. He hadn’t been attending them for the most part, so he figured he should go to at least one.

It had hit him as the ultrasound showed the baby, followed by an echo to hear the heartbeat. It had become so real then, and it was a good thing he had decided to take the day off. He wouldn’t have been any good to the crew of his new show (which was doing early rehearsals) in the state he was in.

It was hard to believe she was even here now. She was only a few days old, born right before Christmas. It was going to be hard to find a better Christmas gift.

He walked in as Ivy put the now slumbering and well-fed infant back into the crib. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin against her head as they both watched Madison.

“Merry Christmas,” Ivy whispered, leaning back into his embrace.

“Merry Christmas,” Derek said in response, enjoying the quiet moment with the two people he loved most. “Happy First Christmas, Madison.”


End file.
